


Lessons in Ice Cream

by Fabrisse



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ice cream cones.  A variation on the prompt "Lessons in Erotic Ice Cream Licking 101" requested at the LJ community kurt_blaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Ice Cream

"You know it's the middle of winter, right?" Kurt's disbelief as they pulled into the parking lot was palpable.

"You wanted to know what I thought was the sexiest flavor in the world."

"And you brought me to an ice cream parlor." Kurt sighed. "It better not be vanilla. Or even chocolate. If I'm at an ice cream parlor in December, it has to be interesting."

"I'll be right back with our cones." Blaine's eyes danced with amusement.

"I don't get to pick?"

"No," he said, and got out of the car. "You're not allergic to nuts are you?"

Kurt shook his head and watched Blaine go in and order.

It took him less than five minutes to come back with two identical cones. He handed them both to Kurt, took off his gloves and took one of the cones back.

"So what is it?"

Blaine smirked. "Try it."

Kurt licked at the scoop on his cone and moaned. "That's really good. Different." He took a small nibble.

"It's called kulfi, and this place uses pistachios, rosewater, and cardomom to make it." Blaine's tongue flicked out in little licks to the underside of the scoop, and Kurt nearly dropped his ice cream on his lap.

Blaine stopped, looked at Kurt, and said, "If you get the scoop narrower than the cone, it won't drip all over your hand." His tongue darted out, and he swirled it around the whole scoop.

Kurt just nodded and went back to nibbling his own cone, trying to ignore the slurp and moan of Blaine practically going down on his ice cream.

He closed his eyes and savored the flavor of the kulfi, the rich creamy texture, the sharp perfume of the cardomom, and the exotic delicacy of the rosewater permeated his senses.

When he opened his eyes again, Blaine was staring at him. He said, "Do you know how you sounded?"

"No," Kurt said.

"I thought you might be having an orgasm."

Kurt blushed. "You were right. Kulfi's good." He felt a little of his ice cream melt onto his hand and switched his cone to his other hand so he could find a napkin.

Blaine took his hand and licked the drip from it, his tongue cold and his breath warm as they touched his palm.

"I think we should finish our cones before they melt," he said.

Blaine smiled at him. "We really should."


End file.
